


【盾铁pwp】你看到桶里那朵玫瑰了吗

by Strangerwho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerwho/pseuds/Strangerwho
Summary: 就是一辆又很多废话的车而已。普通人au*口交 限制高潮（一点点点）插入式性行为





	【盾铁pwp】你看到桶里那朵玫瑰了吗

一辆有很多废话的车，普通人au。

Tony Stark不是很喜欢花，但他还是会经常性地往花店跑，那些坐在他车副座的姑娘们尽喜欢这些玩意儿。

花店的主人是一个很温暖的人，时常来店里的客人这么形容这个金发的大个子。

每天早上他都会在门口放着一个蓝色的塑料桶，里面七零八落的摆了几枝花束，鲜嫩地滴着晨露。那是供人随意拿的，但Steve总是会挑开得最好的那几朵出来。

但再好也敌不过时间的摧残，太阳都要落下去了，那玫瑰的红瓣也随之黯然失色。

小胡子的男人在Steve准备锁门的时候冲了进去，一手撑在即将关上的玻璃门上。“给我一束玫瑰，拜托。”善良的Steve当然是同意了，然后顺便把桶里那支一起塞给他了。

他甚至能看到那簇棕色的发角稍稍跳动了一下，Tony抬头蹙着眉看了他一眼，“这是……？”Steve接过那些零碎的硬币，继续着他锁门的动作“嗯……你可以当是……买一送一。”那小胡子轻轻颤动起来，玫瑰的花瓣都被他晃出来了些，Steve跟着他扬起嘴角，不禁觉得那朵玫瑰不及他的万分之一，哦天他的眼睛可真好看。

他们在第五次见面才互通了姓名，并不是因为他们过于羞涩还是什么的，Tony之前每次进店都十分匆忙，放了钱拿了货就走，玻璃门外那辆品相夸张的车里总坐着一位美人，Steve就这么看着他把那一大捧红递给她，再交换一个难舍难分的吻。

Steve知道Tony这样的人会很受欢迎，毕竟他那身打扮看上去就写着价格不菲。这也是他每周都会光顾这里的原因，买花给那个女孩儿，（以这一成不变的种类颜色来看有可能是不同的女孩儿），花花公子，Steve在第四次见他就在他的形象上打好了标签，他看见这两个月来的第三个女孩儿亲昵地挽上那男人的手臂，挺翘的部位几乎全部贴上去，男人笑得很开心，像往常一样将那捧花递给她。

Steve为此皱了皱眉，就像前两次他看到这场景的反应一样。

但他并不讨厌这个，事实上这个小胡子男人的一切都无法让他讨厌。

他看到他绅士地为女孩儿拉开车门，墨镜挡住了他好看的焦糖色的眼睛，男人抬起头来往这里短暂的一瞥，Steve没能在那一刹那转开自己胶着的视线。不过男人似乎并没有发现什么，再加上那副墨镜的遮挡加成（Steve认为的）让Steve更加坚信他什么都没有发现。

但自那之后就再也没有什么豪车，就算有那车上也没坐过什么其他人。Steve想也许他们换了个地方停车之类的，毕竟他门口可是要吃罚单的。Tony光顾的周期从每月上升到每周，甚至有的时候会一周两次。

Steve很乐意看见他，他推开门那门铃的叮当声都变得悦耳。他把那捧花递给Tony，就好像是他自己送给他的，但与此同时他又会想起这些花束最终会送给另一个人，Steve的眉头又会不由自主的拧作一团。

Steve还是会把桶里的随便什么塞给Tony，Tony也理所应当的接过去。

这时他会不自觉的微笑起来，就好像小胡子男人拿到的不是那些廉价的花，而是别的什么。

别的什么…

在不知道多少次一成不变的周期之后，Steve在柜台上和一大捧血红的玫瑰坐到了将近半夜，鬼知道这花店的店主究竟为何有如此毅力。

Tony没有出现在玻璃门后面，没有任何预兆的，他就是整整一周都没有出现。Steve翻着自己将近没电的手机，寻找着并不存在的联系方式。他有些后悔没向他要号码之类的，他意识到自己还曾经可笑的认为这样舒适的关系还能持续一段时间。

而马上就要到第二周了。

也许还会有第三周第四周。Steve被自己绝望的想法吓了一跳。

也许他只是忘了。

Steve觉得自己的眼皮在打架，玫瑰糊成一大片红色。

哦Steve，也许他就是不想来了，也许他正在某辆昂贵的车里和谁调情，没准他已经忘了这里还有一捧待取的玫瑰。

还有一个可怜的Steve。

他放弃了，给自己找了张嘎吱响的躺椅，顺着睡意坠下去。

门口的铃铛轻轻摇曳，脚步声就算再尽力隐藏也只能在绝对的寂静中遁形，Steve本来睡得就不深，现在更是浑身都紧绷起来。

躺椅嘎吱地响了一下，果然这把上了年纪的椅子几乎要承受不了两个人的重量，身上本想动作的人僵硬地停顿了一下，“Steve？”那声音很轻，如羽毛拂过被呼唤人的心尖。

“Tony？”他终于把假寐的眼睛睁开了，一手扼住Tony扭动着想要脱身的腰肢，灯还开着，Steve可以看见红色从脖子一直蹿上脸颊。

“你去哪里了？”店长的语气有种责怪的意味，如果不算上被责怪的人几乎与他像磁石般贴在一起。

“嗯……你猜？”Tony最后还是放弃了挣扎，该死这人的手臂简直比钢筋还要结实。他像条咸鱼一样瘫在Steve的身上，躺椅的嘎吱声又大了一点。

突然的重量让身下人闷哼一声，作为报复Steve掐了一把他的腰窝，那小胡子男人近乎疯狂地挣扎起来，紧接着是一声巨响，那把老家伙终于是完成了他十几年来的使命，把他的主人狠狠摔在了地上。

小胡子轻颤起来，连着Steve的胸腔一起，“Steve你真的是，真的是……”卷毛往后一甩，他看着Tony的眼睛，他不知道自己真的是什么，但那一定不是什么坏词。

“你知道的，我不能就这么白来一趟。”

因为下一秒Tony吻了他。

那本来是轻柔的，后来不知道是谁的舌尖缠上了对方，又是谁先伸手按上了对方柔软的发尾，等他们气喘吁吁地放开对方的时候，衣服早已揉作一团。

“所以要在这里做……？”Steve有些失神地看着眼前嘴唇红肿的Tony，后者熟门熟路地关灯并拉上了帘子。

也许下次可以拉开了做，Steve抚摸着Tony的脖颈，如果还有下次的话。

“难道你不想？”Tony的声音有些低哑，但足够让Steve回神。上天啊他在解自己的扣子，他什么时候离自己那么近的。“不……不……Tony，就是……这是不是不太对？”Steve咽了口口水，抬起手跟着Tony做着同样的事，他的心脏几乎要崩溃了，这让他手上的速度不由得的加快，接着抚上那片平滑的肌肤。

“嗯……难道你还想来一个约会牵手拥抱接吻长跑吗？”Steve手上的动作突然停了，愣愣的看着眼前和扣子斗争的人。

“我们可以之后再补那些……对吧？”

“你确定要在这个时候讨论这个吗？”Tony终于放弃和那些扣子做挣扎，转而拉下他裤子的拉链，在自己身上四处点火的手一顿，抬起头正对上那对眼睛。

深邃的暗蓝色，Tony只感觉自己玷污了那平日里洁净的天蓝，但也许只是灯光暗了的原因，可两人间明显的欲望并不能用这来解释。

小Steve暴露在空气中，引起它主人一声剧烈的喘息，他不由得靠向柜台，细碎的吻从唇一直向下延伸，一直到那已经勃起的欲望。

他本能地揉上那簇软发，后者很听话的让那根滑入口中，灵巧的舌头划过马眼让那欲望随着他的小腹微微跳动。

“说真的，你是我见过的最优秀的。”他给了一个深喉后实在受不住吐出了那根巨物，“无论是长度还是味道”

Steve蹙着眉把Tony又按了回去，直到那对焦糖色的眸子盛满了可怜的泪水。

“咳……看看我们的好店长都干了些什么？我肯定你想这个想很久了。”

“Tony……”Steve终于说出了这场混乱的性事中的第一句话，“如果你是在拿我和某些人作比较的话。”

一瞬间的位置互换，小胡子男人被一把拽起放在了柜台上，Steve和他快速交换了一个吻，于此同时拉开了他的皮带。

“我会让你知道代价。”

现在Tony的身上堪堪挂了件薄的能看见里面粉嫩肤色的衬衫，两条光腿中间隔了一个金发碧眼的Steve，后者正一边轻咬着自己胸前的红缨一边撸动着下身，他看着自己的眼神就好像要把自己生吞活剥了，Tony不由得承认，对的我就是把这个纯情小处男给污染地十分彻底。

“Steve？呃……你知道接下来要怎么做对吧……？”被呼唤的人坏心眼地将自己的欲望往Tony的上面蹭了蹭，“嗯……Steve！”

他看着下身试图交换水痕的两根，微妙的触感一直冲上头顶，柜台的抽屉被打开了，他微眯着眼被一阵凉意惊得瞬间清醒。

“啊！呼……哈……说真的？所以这是蓄谋已久？”

Steve把拆开的润滑剂扔向一边，他甚至没有盖上瓶盖。手指在那处悠悠地画着圈，“这是有备无患。”说着他将那根手指猛地插入穴口，身下的那副躯体肉眼可见地泛红，Tony发不出任何声音，但那一点也不疼，润滑剂的量很足，毕竟Steve一没控制好力量挤了小半瓶上去。

那只是，太胀了。Tony有一口没一口地呼吸着仅存的氧气，Steve又上前与他抢夺起一个吻，手上的工作却仍在继续。

灵活的手指不知什么时候从柔嫩的穴口滑了出去，Tony自己都没有意识到自己正在激烈的喘息，更为炙热的坚挺抵上不断收缩的那处。

接下来Tony便被贯穿了，他掐紧了身前人的肩胛，也许第二天早上那里就会有明显的青紫，但他才不会管这些，他的背猛地弓起，Steve只给了他一点适应的时间便抽插了起来，耳边隐忍的低吼惹得他更为情动。

“Tony…Tony…”被情欲渲染的低沉的声线一点点撞进最深处，Tony只能搂紧他斑驳的脖颈任由理智被打桩机般的顶弄出脑子。

“Steve，我…我快……帮帮我……”大兵终于把在他胸前留连的手指收回，转而伸向Tony淌着水的那根。套弄了几下换来了Tony几声压抑的呻吟，紧接着便握着不动了。

“乖，等我一起。”

“操你的Rogers！”

Steve钳着他肉感的腰肢大开大合地操干起来，紧致的小穴湿润温暖，退出去吸附上来，插进去又纠缠吞吃得紧。眼前的人又一副泪眼朦胧的模样，只让Steve更加想欺负地狠了。

等到Steve射在套子里的时候他才发现Tony的胸前已经溅上了白浊，Tony正看着他，通红的眼角挂着几滴泪水，似是终于从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，Tony别扭的转过头去，连着耳根都变得粉红。

Steve正慌忙地拿纸巾清理他们俩的残局，他整理了一下身上的衣物顺便帮Tony寄上了衬衫的纽扣，“站得起来吗？”“我没那么脆弱。”但他把重心从桌子转移到地板的时候还是恍惚了一下，让Steve不得不去扶了一把他的腰。“嘶…Steve…”“再撑一会儿…我家就在附近。”他俯身在小胡子男人的嘴角轻啄了一口。可Tony才不会领这个情“你以为这都是谁的错？”  
Steve微笑着，蜜都要从那副表情中溢出来，他扶着小个子的男人，那人也顺着靠在他的手臂上。他们走着，天边已然泛着鱼肚白，但谁都不是很着急的样子，依然就这么不快不慢地走着。

等他们简单地清理了一下再互相楼抱着瘫在床上的时候，窗外都能听见些许鸟鸣声了。

至于等到阳光终于透过窗帘缝照在Tony的脸上，他皱着眉翻了个身意外收获了一个早安吻和一句沙哑低沉的mylove那就是后话了。


End file.
